Ember Sky
by Polyurethane Smile
Summary: Memories, when lost, can always be found again. But can someone who has lost everything have a chance at gaining it all back? And, perhaps, finding more? And can love return to those who have forgotten how? Yaoi, DarkDai SatoOC
1. Chapter 1

PS: So, This would be my first DNAngel fic. WARNING! Yaoi is contained in this fic. if you don't like it, then don't read it. Rating is for language. So with that, on to the...

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own DNAngel. Thanks. n.n

cOOcOOc

"Daiissukeee! Can we **please **just call a cab? The bus doesn't even stop here!!!" A frustrated girl yelled at her friend, who was waiting by the curb. The redhead turned around and smiled softly. 

"Be patient, Tsuka-san. I'm sure we can stop it if we try." The pale teenager, Michi Tsukamizu, mumbled something under her breath. Daisuke would forever be the optimist; the "very-annoying-sometimes" optimist. Michi idly wondered what would happen if something terrifying happened to Daisuke. Would his world shatter, or would he remain optimistic?

Michi sat under a tree near the curb, under which a blue eyed boy was standing. Michi sighed. _'He isn't even breaking a sweat! God, why'd it have to be so damn hot on the last day of school?!'_ she fumed silently to herself. "That boy…"

"Oh, let him have his way for once." The pale girl locked her black-red eyes into the other teens blue ones. "Besides, if the bus doesn't stop, we can call a cab and ask them to bring some ice or something. Is that alright Michi-sama?"

"Fine." Michi said, practically giving up. "As long as we get out of this godforsaken heat. But you owe me one Satoshi."

"Then, I'm yours Taukamizu-sama." Satoshi uttered, words battling against the humidity. He knew Michi always had hard times in heat, but with the added humidity, it was making her even more impatient and irritable. A loud whistle directed the two teen's attention to the curb. Daisuke was waving his arms and jumping up and down slightly, trying to catch the attention of the oncoming bus. To the two skeptic's surprise, the bus slowed to a steady halt in front of Daisuke. Michi glowered as she stood up, helped slightly by Satoshi. Daisuke beamed in their direction as the stepped on to the run down bus.

"Miss the train?" The driver asked with a smile. Daisuke smiled and shook his head.

"No, we're headed to the cemetery." He took out a set of six black and white roses that Michi had spent the last month searching for. Michi started to prod Satoshi's arm with her index finger when he sat down.

"Did you bring the pictures with you?" she asked, continuing to prod Satoshi's arm. He swatted the finger away from his arm with one of said pictures. He seriously wondered if Michi was turning 5 tomorrow instead of 17.

"Yes, of course I brought them. I fail to see why we need to bring them, however." Satoshi rolled his eyes when Michi scowled at him.

"So they can see how much we've changed in the past year." Michi spat at the brunette. A rare sneer played across the older teen's lips.

"Not that you've changed much." He hissed slightly at Michi. She leaned back in mock horror, placing her hand over her heart.

"That one hurt, Hiwatari!"

Daisuke watched as the insults where thrown back and forth, each having its own little explosion on the person it was aimed at. Daisuke sometimes doubted that Michi and Satoshi where actually dating, but they had rare moments in public that confirmed the two really loved each other. Really, really rare moments. Daisuke hoped to dear gods he wasn't like this when he was dating Riku Harada. Daisuke shook his head for a moment to get rid of the echoing name. Riku was part of a very...horrifying time in his life.

"Don't even think about it." Daisuke looked up as Satoshi snapped rather violently at Michi, who was leaning away from the bluenette. Daisuke figured sub-consciously that Tsuka-san had mentioned something about biting. That always seemed to piss off Hiwatari-kun.

"Jeeze, 'Toshi. I was just kidding." Michi glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Satoshi sighed, lightly kneading his fist into Michi's cheek. "You're such a loser, you know that Michi-sama?"

Michi nodded slightly and leaned her head against Satoshi's shoulder, trying to fight back tears. Daisuke smiled softly. Michi could throw insults like grenades, but if she thought she'd deeply hurt anyone she loved, she'd get very upset with herself. She'd been that way ever since Daisuke first met her.

_'Maybe her kidnappers made her like that?'_ Daisuke thought idly. The bus came to a screechingly loud halt in front of the cemetery. The bus driver turned around and smiled at the three teens.

"This rides on the house, you three." She stated as Satoshi helped Michi out of her seat. Daisuke smiled at the driver.

"Thank you so very much!" he said with an enthusiastic smile. The group slowly stepped off of the bus and stared that the intimidating cemetery gates. They stared the group down with the pain and sadness held therin. Michi grabbed both Daisuke and Satoshi's hands as they prepared to enter the grave site of their families.

cOOcOOc

Dark walked slowly down the street, attempting to hide the fact that he was severally ill. In fact, to most people around him, he probably looked drunk as hell. Damn this heat. His first day out of his living hell, and it felt like the heat was going to kill him. Dark smiled slightly to himself. Death didn't sound too bad right now. As a plus, Azumano was full of hunters. So if the heat didn't kill him, there were still plenty of people in the area that would gladly do the job.

Dark leaned against a lamp post, chuckling at himself. What was he doing? That person…they'd promised to come back. Dark dug a small note out of his pants pocket and unfolded it. He looked at the familiar, yet foreign scrawl, attempting to search for the person in his memory, to no avail. He smiled softly at the note, before folding it back up and putting it away.

_'They must have had a reason for not coming back. But…I didn't exactly hold up my end of the bargain anyway…'_ Dark sighed. His one condition was to stay himself in the midst of insanity. The person who wrote that note obviously thought Dark had more strength that he really contained.

Regaining a posture similar to a drunkard, Dark walked a few more yards to the gates of a cemetery, before swaying slightly. He gripped onto another lamppost before glancing at the slightly out of place grave site. Dark noticed three figures at a large family grave towards the back gates. _'A vampire, and two humans, huh?'_ The group captured Dark's attention and refused to let it go, no matter how much Dark tried to focus on getting the hell out of the heat. Being a vampire himself, he honestly wondered what this one – a girl, possibly – would be doing with two human boys in the middle of the hottest day of the year.

Dark walked through the open gates, wanting to get a closer look.

cOOcOOc

Michi placed a set of roses and a picture of herself and Satoshi on her mother's grave, along with the picture of the group Daisuke had placed there earlier. She sighed slightly.

"I think we're done here, right?" She muttered to Satoshi, glancing at Daisuke. This was his first time have to leave anything at a grave that belonged to his family. He was staring down at his grandfather's grave, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Daisuke?"

The redhead looked up and turned to smile at Michi. He nodded slightly, indicating that he was ready to leave this godforsaken place. They started to depart when Michi stopped dead in her tracks. Something had hit her ear drums that didn't belong in a cemetery. A body, a body that still had a life or rather, a soul, hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Guys!" She yelped, desperately looking behind each grave. She found the source of the noise and held back a scream. The purple haired boy set Michi's head reeling with memories of the past. "I'm going to need help over here."

cOOcOOc

PS: So, with the first chapter done, I pray I'm not the suckky writer I think I am.


	2. Chapter 2

PS: So- I did it! Chapter two!! So the italics in the begining...definatly a dream. Yeah. Umm...SO...here it is...x.x

cOcOcOc

_It was either crushing black or blinding white that paralyzed him, he couldn't tell. A girl was crying, intermittent with screams when a whip cracked. He could see them now, two shadows of people – or was it bright outlines? – __one__ hunched over, the other threatening to …_

_That's when he noticed it. Blood, everywhere, seeping from the submissive shadow. She was the source of the screams, and the desperate cries for help, and he couldn't move. The darkness or light, whichever it was, was preventing him from helping this person._

_"Forget…" a voice rang out in his head. "Forget my Dark-sama…"_

"NOO!"

Dark shot up from the pillow, sending a wet towel flying across the room, colliding with the door with a frighteningly loud, wet smack. He watched the towel slide down the wall in order to adjust to the darkness of the room. It was then that he was aware of the red light behind him, blinking the time.

"Damn digital clocks." Dark muttered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was 7:30…AM. Shit. That meant that Dark had been in someone's house since at least 5:30 last night, and didn't remember anything. His eyes shot around the room. There seemed to be no other clothes besides his shirt, and only a small piece of paper on top of it.

"Well, at least I only lost consciousness." Dark muttered, snatching his shirt. He glared slightly at the note, hoping to dear gods that it wasn't some random hypnotized girl, or guy for that matter.

**_Dark_**

**_I'm making breakfast down stairs if you want any _**

**_Peace-_**

**_MT_**

Dark started at the scrawl with wide eyes. It was even signed the same way as his…

"It can't be. It just can't be the same person." Dark muttered under his breath. "Can it?

cOcOcOc

Michi glanced up from the pancakes she had been concentrating on, to see Dark walking down the stairs from her room. Satoshi had wanted Dark as far away from Daisuke as possible, so she'd slept in Satoshi's room. On the floor.

"Morning." She said softly, a smile pulling slightly at her lips. "Breakfast should be ready by the time everyone else wakes up." She watched Dark's head snap up, supposedly out of thought.

"You really don't remember a thing, do you?" She thought idly, her sadness hiding behind her smile. Dark sat down at the counter, looking at the girl. She was quite a lot more interesting close up, considering her circumstances. She was most defiantly a vampire, but his eyes locked onto the thin, wavy, black line encompassing the girl's neck. Though Michi noticed this, she decided to turn her attention back to breakfast. "There's no use in trying to make him remember. He'll figure it out on his own."

"You must've defied him a lot." Michi looked back up from the pancakes.

"Hn?" She asked, confused, even though she had expected this question. Dark caught on quicker than she had anticipated.

"That scar of yours. It looks an awful lot like the collars…**_he_** made us wear. I figured that since you have a scar you must've…"

"Showed defiance one too many times?" Michi's smile transformed into a scowel in the blink of an eye. "Yeah, well, He needed someone to defy him like that. Good for the soul." She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. Dark blinked for a second, watching as the girl whisked more and more violently. Time to change the subject.

"So, umm…what's your name?" Dark hadn't had a normal conversation in over three years, and it obvious, even to him.

"Michi Tsukamizu."

"Oh. So, uhh….were those two yesterday are like your...erm…" Dark couldn't even think of the word. He'd banished it from his brain, along with most of the other "enduring" words…**_he'd_** used.

"My family?" Michi was leaning on the counter in front of Dark, watching as he nodded furiously. She smiled, looking up slightly as another person entered the room. "Good morning Hiwatari-kun."

The hairs on the back of Dark's neck stood straight up, sending his body into alert mode, though he ignored this reaction for now. The vampire in front of him would be dead if she didn't trust him, though Dark wasn't exactly sure why he trusted this girl. Her red-black eyes seemed to penetrate his mental barriers with ease, yet he never actually felt her probe his thoughts. Her black hair looked like it had been dipped in blood at the ends, and that scar, the scar just looked menacing. Her initials…MT…maybe she was the one who'd left him that note 3 years ago. The note spattered with tears, blood and determination to keep a promise. Then again, Dark could just be filling himself with false hope. It was too dangerous for him to stay here much longer, unless…

"Dark…?" Dark looked up at Michi for a moment, studying the worry etched into her features. It was so damn familiar, Dark felt like he'd rip his hair out. Why couldn't he remember the last 10 years? Why, goddamnit?!

"Oh leave him alone for a moment." Dark's back straightened with the addition of a new voice in the room. "He's probably only been awake fifteen minutes and you're already initiating 20Q, Tsuka-san."

Dark looked up to seen the red-headed human standing in the living room. Dark let his eyes scan over the thin teenager, fully aware of the hunter's eyes boring a hole though his skull. The red-head's eyes where a brilliant red as well, he was pretty pale on his own, and he was unbelievably cute. Dark smiled slightly. "Nah, I don't mind the questions. To be honest, I kinda started it."

Michi got a cocky smile on her face, turning her attention to the Hunter in the corner. "I tooollld ya soo, 'Toshi-kun."

"Whatever. So maybe you're more perceptive than I thought. Jeeze."

"You're just mad cause I was right."

"Again, Whatever."

Dark looked around at the three with a large smile. So this was what it was like to be in the presence of a normal "family." Not an insane one where there was a rapist at every corner. Not one where everyone lied to each other. One where everyone got along, generally, and could sit down and have a god damned conversation. It felt nice. Stable. Maybe, Dark could stay here a while. But it had only been 30 minutes, and he didn't fully know everyone. Heck, he could be compleatly off mark, but something told him he wasn't. The sadness ridden conversation he'd just had had quickly turned into a joking argument about who was smarter, the hunter or Michi. He'd have to stay here a while, to figure out if maybe…just maybe…he could fit in with this family.

If the love and memories he once had would come back.

cOcOcOc

PS: There it is! I had to make this chapter end optimisticly. It got alittle depressing there for a moment. Oh well! See ya in CH3.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Finally, I have chapter 3. It's...a little on the short side, but I'm happy with it. ..Yes, the italics Flashback. So...yeah. Hopfully you're happy with it too.

cOcOcOc

Krad walked through the deathly quiet hallways, smiling to himself. Ever since that one little wretch left, even if on her own accord, the place had gone back to normal. Well, almost normal. Krad shuddered to himself. Two escapes were enough. He'd have to tighten security, or at least create more rules. At the very least, he could make an example out of it for the children in his coven.

"I'll get you, Jake!!!" Krad watched as three teenagers ran in his path, screeching to a halt about three feet from him. The two girls stared at him with wide eyes, trying to grasp something in his eyes, apparently. Kindness, maybe? Krad chuckled mentally to himself. Kindness never existed in this world, but how would simple children understand this?

The third, Jake, looked up at Krad with angry eyes. _'Probably because I killed the boy's parents.'_Krad snickered mentally, keeping the cold look plastered to his face. The boy took after that wretch who had taken care of him when he first joined the coven. Then, the most sadistic idea, popped into Krad's sadistic little brain. This would have to be implemented later, but it was most certainly important. For now, Krad let the teens run off in basic horror. He would break the young boy later.

Krad continued on his way through the complex, making note of the people he would have to punish and the heaviness of their punishment. Yes, for Krad, this was "fun"- if sadistic people even know the true meaning of fun. However, he soon got caught up in his thoughts and didn't pay and attention to where his feet were taking him. Thus, when he stopped in front of his "office," he was, to put it simply, confused.

Krad shook his head to clear it, only to realize that he was in front of the one room that he'd forbidden anyone to go near. That defiant wretch had lived there, along with the other escapee, the 19-year-old Dark Mousy. What Mousy had seen in that girl never made any sense to Krad. She was defiant, never learned a lesson, and yet, Dark had protected her. Krad shook his head again and glanced around the dusty, old room. One of the beds lay askew, as if there was someone still living there. The other was perfectly made, a collar lying on the pillow in two halves. A large "FUCK YOU" was carved into the its sheets and base.

"That little…" Krad trailed off slightly, lost in thought.

cOcOcOc

_Michi ran, and ran like hell. She was sure the guards were following her, but at the same time, she wasn't positive. She'd lost contact with Dark about 10 minutes ago, seeing as he couldn't even remember her name. Michi scowled. Dark was always looking out for her, and the one time she'd offered him help, he damn near argued with her. _

_"You need to get yourself out of here, safely. If you don't, I'll die of guilt." _

"You'll die of more than guilt now, Dark-sama…"_ Michi thought to herself, slowing herself down to a brisk walk. She was nearing Azumano now, and Krad would be an absolute idiot to follow her there. She was probably an idiot for returning, but hell, it was home. Michi started running again, mostly due to her natural paranoia. Azumano was chock full of hunters at ever damn corner, including…_

_"Don't think about that…" Michi muttered lowly. What was important now was getting to the school. She'd be safe there. At least for now…_

_Michi sprinted through the gates leading to the school, noticing immediately as all the students on the west side of the school __look__ out the window. She heard __all of their__ thoughts yell the same thing._

**_:Holy__ shit, is that her?!:_**

_Collapsing on the grass from exhaustion, Michi looked up at the third floor of the school, at a particular pair of ice cold eyes on her. She watched those eyes leave the window and, she assumed, the class room, followed by several scads of people. Michi stood up, leaning against the tree next to her. Better to meet death head on then hiding from it. She watched the doors in front of her open, wondering in morbid fascination how they would kill her. Satoshi Hiwatari was the first out of the godforsaken building, walking straight over to Michi._

_"_He's changed a lot since I left…" _She thought quietly as he stopped, a few feet in front of her. The happy seven-year-old Michi had been ripped from had been replaced by a cold teenager who was slightly on the thin side. He had glasses that Michi didn't remember him ever needing before and was standing in a defensive manner, though this was probably only noticeable to her. Hiwatari was going to kill her for sure. However, the most curious thing happened next. She hugged him, like nothing had happened, like they were innocent 7-year-olds again, like she'd never even left. She was even crying, gripping the back of his shirt tightly._

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry..." was all he said, letting Michi cry like she had a life __that was__ simple. When those "fictional" beings were the least of her problems, and Satoshi's mother was still alive. _

_"I'm sorry."_

cOcOcOc

THERE IT IS!!! huffs from her sprint to uplaod this So, review while I attempt to get the next chapter up quicker.


End file.
